<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mystery of the Swan Boat Slut by DraceDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189415">The Mystery of the Swan Boat Slut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino'>DraceDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/M, Feral Behavior, Knotting, Mistaken Identity, Monsters, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shaggy &amp; Scooby are fucking useless, Stockings, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While the gang is trying to solve yet another mystery, Daphne is left waiting to spring the trap. When someone shows up and starts fondling her, she assumes it's Fred wearing a costume.</p><p>It isn't. It's a wolfman. Awooooo, dog knots are cooooooooool!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne/Monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mystery of the Swan Boat Slut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mystery of the Swan Boat Slut<br/>
-by Drace Domino</p><p>	Another day, another monster for Mystery Incorporated!</p><p>	It was late that night at the old amusement park, where the gang had been hired to investigate the strange appearances of a large, ferocious wolfman. That howling beast had been chasing off the evening crowds, and if someone didn’t do something soon, the whole place would need to be shut down! It was all pretty standard fare for a group of accomplished crime solvers like the Scooby gang, and in truth, Daphne already had her suspicions. The amusement park wolfman could’ve easily been the cotton candy vendor that sounded so angry about having his stall moved to the far end of the park, or the disgruntled maintenance employee that didn’t get the raise he asked for. There were definitely plenty of suspects, but one thing Daphne was sure of was that there was no real wolfman.</p><p>	After all, it had been literally hundreds of cases by now, and not a single one of these monsters were real. And still...they went through the motions like always.</p><p>	“Velma, I’m in position,” Daphne pressed the button of her walkie talkie, keeping her head low while she crouched in a swan boat in the tunnel of love ride. It was a pretty simple plan - Fred was somewhere in his own wolfman outfit, and he was going to scare the culprit right into the tunnel of love, where he’d walk right into a giant net. Velma would coordinate them via walkie talkie from the park’s security office, while Scooby and Shaggy would do literally anything else because Scooby and Shaggy were fucking useless. “Have you seen the wolfman? What about Fred?”</p><p>	“He’s still getting ready, Daphne, I’ll keep you informed, over!” Velma’s voice chirped off over the end of the walkie talkie, and Daphne gave a noise of confirmation before slipping it back down to the floor. The swan boat she was nestled in was a tight fit, but still Daphne remained in place with her eyes cast forward in the direction of the tunnel’s entrance. It was nearly pitch black inside for the benefit of scaring the wolfman right into the net, and so it came to no real surprise that someone that was aware of their plan was able to sneak up on the redhead without much trouble. So when she soon felt the swan boat rock as another figure sat beside her, Daphne stretched a hand over and gave a soft chuckle. “Wow, Fred, that feels like a really high quality wolfman outfit. Much better than our usual!”</p><p>	Sure enough, underneath her fingers Daphne could feel surprisingly thick fur, just underneath a layer of toned, firm muscle. The body underneath said fur gave a tiny twitch upon contact, but remained otherwise motionless as it sat beside the redhead. Daphne just gave a tiny grunt as she flopped back on her rump beside Fred, dropping her hands onto her knees and idly adjusting the skintight purple stockings she wore under her dress.</p><p>	“You really should go check in with Velma, Fred,” Daphne murmured, and gently nudged him with her elbow. “Judging by all that panting you’re doing, it sure sounds hot in that thing. The sooner we catch this guy the sooner we’ll be able to get back on the road. Maybe this time we can leave Scooby and Shaggy behind? You know, because they’re fucking useless?”</p><p>	Daphne didn’t get a response to her question - at least, not verbally. Instead, she soon felt a heavy, furred hand drop across her knee while they sat together, fingers slowly stretching out before giving an intimate squeeze. When Daphne didn’t immediately pull away that hand started to get a little more bold, sliding up along her stocking-clad leg to the point where her skirt began. And Daphne, sitting there with a blush growing steadily on her face, couldn’t help but give a chuckle as she leaned over against the large presence beside her.</p><p>	“Ohh, Fred, you really think we have time?” she giggled, one hand stretching out to reciprocate. She slid her fingers down over Fred’s currently fur-covered leg, walking them daintily forward with slender, extended fingers before offering a return squeeze. Nibbling idly on her bottom lip, Daphne glanced once more towards the direction she put the walkie walkie, murmuring as she did so. “I suppose even if Velma sees the amusement park wolfman, we won’t be doing anything until you show up anyway…”</p><p>	“Growl rowl raugh raugh,” came the muffled, canine voice of her suit-clad boyfriend, who was quick to go to work. The hand at Daphne’s knee soon grew a fair bit more bold, quickly joined by the other as they wrapped around her waist and suddenly shoved her towards the front side of the swan boat. Daphne’s voice filled the tunnel of love with a sharp squeak as she was suddenly upended, forced to rest against the guide rail at the front of the car with her backside lifted and presented to her boyfriend. Still, she couldn’t complain much - not when Fred lifted up the back of her skirt and reached out to grasp the tights underneath. “F-Fred! Wow, you’re...you’re in a mood tonight! Guess you really liked dressing up like that, huh?”</p><p>	Daphne was left gasping again as Fred’s fingers lunged forward, clinging to the purple tights covering her rich girl ass and suddenly twisting, tearing a convenient hole just in front of her panties. As she felt the fabric snag and a sudden rush of cool air against her now-exposed thighs, Daphne’s eyes went crossed and she bucked her hips - a blend of indignation flooding her senses with a healthy dose of genuinely unexpected arousal.</p><p>	“H-Hey! Those are...those are expensive!” Daphne utterly failed to hide the excitement in her voice - what was a pair of torn tights when she was about to have an undercover fuck with her boyfriend? If anyone asked any questions, she’d just tell them she slipped and tore them! “You...you better hurry up, who knows how much time we have!”</p><p>	Daphne’s excitement only built from there as Fred’s fingers hooked against her panties, similarly tearing them rather than removing them from her slender figure. It was impressive just how strong Fred was - and that wolfman suit really seemed like it had genuine claws! Before long Daphne’s pussy was left exposed in the swan boat, glistening from that rush of teenage excitement just as Fred dropped down and suddenly pushed forward with the muzzle of his wolfman suit. And for as much as Daphne was impressed by the sharpness of the suit’s claws...well...the mouth on that thing was something else!</p><p>	The redhead audibly yelped and bucked her hips against Fred’s face, eyes going crossed while her knees began to wobble. That cold, wet nose! Fred’s hot breath against her glistening pussy! His tongue - thicker and wider and wetter than she ever remembered it being - dancing over her folds like a starving animal! As the suit’s nose nestled squarely against her ass, Daphne was left contending with Fred lapping at her pussy with ferocious and relentless licks. Up and down it lashed before swirling in a rapid few circles, so much so that Daphne found herself gripping the swan boat with a white-knuckled grasp as her knees began to buckle.</p><p>	“Gosh, Fred! You’ve...you’ve never done it like that before!” Daphne’s head was spinning while her supposed boyfriend continued, and the redhead didn’t hesitate to grind backwards against the attention she was getting. That cold nose pressed against her pucker was enough to make her shudder, and that warm tongue just kept laying in its assault - so quick and so hard that it wasn’t long before she found herself rising into a climax. Daphne actively lifted a finger to her mouth to bite against it when her peak began, hoping to avoid moaning out into the tunnel of love and alerting the amusement park wolfman of their trap - though Fred was licking her so loudly she doubted it made much difference! While the sound of messy slurping filled the air Daphne finally gave in, with waves of heat crashing against her as she struck a particularly hard climax. Her pussy trembled underneath the attention being lavished upon her and she actively shook and squirted - hips bucking, knees wobbling, and her full chest pushing flat against the front of the swan boat. It took everything inside of Daphne to stop from screaming out in that moment as her torn stockings were left soaked and her nectar splashed to the floor of the boat, and mere seconds after Fred pulled his face away from her nethers she was already reaching back, her fingers sinking deep into the fur of his suit’s chest as she pulled him closer. “F-Fred, hurry up, fuck me now! Put it in! Please, please!”</p><p>	“Awooo graugh graugh!” The looming figure behind her responded, and swiftly moved to oblige. Daphne wasn’t sure what about that disguise put Fred in such a mood, but she didn’t particularly care - he was being so rough, so bold, so hungry, that it was easily the best he’d ever been! Soon those fur-gloved hands were locked around her waist as he lifted her still mostly-dressed figure up, yanking her rump against his lap and stabbing forward with his length. His motions were rough, brutal, practically feral - and when Daphne first felt his tip squeeze against her still-glistening pussy, she was in much the same state. With a whorish moan the rich girl gyrated back against him, even lowering her hand between her thighs and under her skirt, reaching for this length to guide it inside.</p><p>	His cock was slippery than she was used to, but then, she did just have herself a vigorous, squirting orgasm that no doubt plastered his length and the fur of his suit. It was harder to explain why he was so much heftier and thicker in her grasp than usual, but by the same token she was more than happy to chalk it up to the same passion that was clearly overtaking him. Apparently, Fred really, really, really liked wearing that suit, up to the point that it added a few inches of length to his prick and quite a bit more girth. Unable to wait any longer, Daphne guided her boyfriend up against her entrance just as she suddenly shoved back, and once her folds spread around that throbbing unit and gobbled it up down to a surprisingly thick base, she finally came to a realization.</p><p>	“You’re...you’re not Fred at all, are you?!”</p><p>	“Woooooooof!” The amusement park wolfman gave a hungry growl in response, just before his clawed fingers tightened upon her waist and he started to give Daphne Blake the fucking of her teenage life. With one quick yank backwards followed by an immediate shove ahead, the wolfman lodged his glistening, red, knotted dick deep within the young woman’s convulsing pussy, stretching her like no dick or toy ever had before and letting her know with undeniable certainty that yes, monsters were real, and yes, one was fucking her. That fierce shove came just as the beast’s breath hit the back of her throat and she could feel its thick, wet drool fall to her locks of red hair, claiming her like any wild, monstrous creature would.</p><p>	Panic set in within Daphne, but it was one tempered by a lusty arousal and an almost primal, instinctive heat. There was so much for her mind to process - that the beast claiming her was indeed a real wolfman, that she’d already let him slurp at her pussy, that somewhere Fred and the others were still looking for the fiend - that all of it completely broke down under the weight of how good it felt to have him inside of her. That tight teenage cunt was stretched thoroughly around a bulging, knotted prick, and as the wolfman continued to pump back and forth to the point that the large red bulge almost popped free, Daphne completely lost herself. Her grip around the rail of the swan boat tightened and she bucked against him while her body betrayed her, and this time she didn’t bother to try to hold back the moan that escaped from the depths of her throat.</p><p>	A moan - not a scream. This redheaded slut wasn’t afraid...she was in heat.</p><p>	The rich girl could barely comprehend just what this beast was doing to her, and she gave into it without question or complaint. As she backed up against the wolfman’s thrusting lap she even slipped a hand upward, hooking her fingers around the back of his furry head and ushering it closer against her, hoping to feel his breath against the back of her throat with an even more intense heat. When she turned her face to the side she could feel his drool fall to her cheek and across her gasping lips, and without a single second of hesitation she sucked it into her mouth, rolling her tongue through the sticky spit and giving it a horny swallow before moaning out yet again.</p><p>	“F...fuck me...keep...keep fucking me…” she groaned, eyes rolling back in her head as she gave in fully and completely, absolutely obedient to the beast that claimed her from the very first lick. Underneath the impressive weight and strength of the amusement park wolfman, Daphne soon found her feet leaving the floor of the swan boat, easily able to be held up by the massive hands that were gripping her waist. She dangled easily within his hold, bouncing back and forth like a redheaded fucktoy as that glistening member slammed within - pumping deep down to the hilt and forcing her to claim every inch of that massive, throbbing knot. Between their legs her pussy was drooling nearly as much as the wolfman’s panting maw - lines of thick proof of the girl’s pleasure drawing down to the floor of the boat to join the squirt she’d already unleashed.</p><p>	The heat was overwhelming, with Daphne’s clothes sticking as tight to her body as a second skin, clinging with the sweat and the strain. Her torn tights were opened just enough to make way for that bulging red dick, but as the wolfman kept plowing her more and more of the garment was torn asunder, the sheer force of impact enough to keep snagging and tearing at the fabric. At a certain point, the beast gave a sharp grunt and lunged his mouth down against Daphne’s shoulder - not enough to cause harm to his new bitch, but enough to hitch his teeth against the back of her stylish purple outfit and drag straight through it, leaving it ripped from shoulder to spine and marking her flesh with a faint scratch.</p><p>	Daphne didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything in that moment other than getting fucked. Not her dress, not her friends, and certainly not the sales of the amusement park that the wolfman was doing such a good job of driving off. In the heat of it all she only craved more of what the beast was giving her - the feral way in which he claimed her as his own, the glistening, twitching weight of his knotted dick, and the absolute ferocity in which he took her. This depraved and beastly desire was something that the rich girl had been sorely, sorely missing - true excitement from a monstrous source, delivered to a girl that had made a young career out of proving the supernatural to be nothing more than a con.</p><p>	This...this was no ruse. The wolfman fucking her was no disgrunted employee in a costume. It was real, and it was better than the redhead had ever imagined.</p><p>	All of those thoughts spun in her mind even before the beast began to pound her in the throes leading up to his climax - seconds during which he somehow managed to claim her with even more ferocity and pure, primal strength. She was bounced back and forth so hard that it left her mind addled and her senses reeling, and Daphne’s spastic, frantic moans escaped so vigorously that they echoed from the mouth of the tunnel of love until she went hoarse. That knot was only growing larger and larger inside of her as the beast pitched into his peak, and when the moment finally came his girthy unit was suddenly wedged deep inside of her - split-seconds before the torrent of his cum arrived.</p><p>	It was...it was more than she ever imagined. The creature’s load had to be measured in gallons as it pumped it inside of the knotted slut, and Daphne’s entire body started to shake as it flooded her. Warmth rushed within her nethers while her pussy struggled to keep it all inside, so much so that even when drawn around that bulging knot she managed to squeeze out thick lines from both sides that drooled all the way down to the floor of the swan boat. She trembled. She convulsed. She gave in to the beast in his entirety and relished the chance to be flooded, marked from within by the wolfman’s relentless, warm spunk.</p><p>	In true beastial fashion, the creature started to pull free mere seconds after he finished. No teasing, no aftercare, simply the rough and hungry yank of his hips as he tried to dislodge his brutal knot. Daphne was left whimpering and gripping to the boat as he pulled at her, and when he finally managed to break free it was with a loud, wet pop followed by the overwhelming sensation of cum actively pouring from her cunt. The rich girl crumbled into a heap on her knees, resting there in the cream that squirted from her nethers and coated her ripped tights, gasping for breath while her body was left glistening in a heavy layer of sweat. And there, exhausted and spent, Daphne gazed up at the creature looming above her and whimpered.</p><p>	He truly was monstrous - a towering beast with thick brown fur and a grotesque mouth, complete with one eye permanently shut with a scar crossing over it. Jagged teeth and a sniffing canine nose drove home just how dangerous he could be, and amidst the ripped clothes that must have been torn apart during his full moon transformation, his cock still stuck straight out. Glistening and red, bulging and brutal, it was still stiff and twitching - and still oozing a line of white cum as thick as the taffy in the amusement park’s concession stand. Daphne was utterly captivated by it, leaning closer and closer and tilting her head towards that quivering rope of cream, just before a voice escaped over the walkie talkie she’d all but forgotten about.</p><p>	“Daphne, Fred just checked in, over!” Velma’s voice chirped up. “We’re ready to spring the trap when the wolfman shows up! No idea where Shaggy and Scooby are, they’re fucking useless!”</p><p>	Daphne nibbled her bottom lip as she stretched out for the walkie talkie, curling her fingers around it as she pulled it close. While she held the device up to her exhausted mouth her eyes passed up across the beast looming before her - a beast that clearly needed a second slut to make his own.</p><p>	“Velma?” Daphne cooed, and dragged her tongue across her lips as she drew within inches of the wolfman’s dick. “Come see me in the tunnel of love. I just...found a clue.”</p><p>	Daphne was about to incorporate something new into this mystery.’</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like my work? <a href="http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales">Check me on Twitter, awoooooooo!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>